clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:DarkBarbarian/Sandkasten
Supercell hat in der Community einen Bereich geschaffen, in dem die Vorschläge der Spieler aufgenommen werden und die Vorschläge in möglich, ausgeschlossen und wird zur Zeit nicht verfolgt einteilt. Wir haben diesen Beitrag übersetzt und stellen ihn hier allen zur Verfügung. Ideen die noch nicht besprochen worden sind, werden eventuell abgelehnt! =Mögliche Updates= Besondere Vorschläge *Ein Duell-/Challenge-/Simulations-/Kampf-Bereich *Clan-Dörfer: Alle Mitglieder bauen, (Vize-)Anführer kontrollieren. Weitere Ideen dazu, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind *Neue, beständige, Einzelspielermissionen. Clanbezogen *Möglichkeit die Anforderungen nach anderen Kriterien wie Spenden, Liga, etc. einzustellen. * Entfernen von einer Beitrittsanfrage, wenn die Person in einem neuen Clan ist. * Kein Zurücksetzen der gespendeten Truppen pro Saison beim Verlassen des Clans. * Clan Profil: Siehe die Gesamtspenden, gegeben/empfangen, sieh wie viele Mitglieder bei- oder ausgetreten sind und viel mehr! * Reduzierung der Abklingzeit einer Clannachricht. Liga bezogen * Boni für gewonnene Verteidigungen * Vorzugsweise Spieler in der eigenen Liga als Gegner Ideen zu Verteidigungsgebäuden * Ein Radius, in dem angezeigt wird, wie weit sich die Truppen nähren müssen, damit der Verborgene Tesla erscheint (bspw. grün). * Verborgene Tesla sollen Blitzzauber abwehren, wenn sie in Reichweite sind. * Ein X-Bogen mit Dunklem Elixier. * Trefferpunkte zu erhöhen, um Varianten einzubauen. Als Beispiel: Jeder fünfte Kanonenschuss ist ein "Eisball", jeder siebte Bogenschützenturm-Pfeil ist ein Feuerpfeil, oder Magiertürme können verschiedene Zauber verschießen. Verschieden Schüsse bedeuten unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, ob Verlangsamung, "Feuerschaden", extra Schaden an einigen Truppen, etc. Weitere Ideen zu den Verteidigungsgebäuden, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind Neue Verteidigungsgebäude: * Es sollen Abwehrkräfte addiert werden, um sie stärker zu machen. Andere Gebäude bezogene Ideen * Köder Gebäude, die aussehen wie z. B. eine Kanone, aber keine sind. Weitere Ideen zu anderen Gebäuden, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind * Erhöhung der speicherbaren Ressourcen des Rathauses schrittweise um, vielleicht 1/2/3/4/5/10/20/30/40/50k? * Dunkle Zauberspruchfabrik für Verteidigungszauber - werden mit dunklem Elixier gebaut * Schub für Bauhütten Weitere neue Gebäude Ideen: Wirtshaus (um zwielichtige Gestalten mieten), Versteck (Lager für Leute), Pferdestall (für Reitereinheiten), Belagerung Fabrik (für Belagerungswaffen), Belagerungs-Lager (Speicherstätte von Belagerungswaffen) Truppen bezogene Ideen * Wenn Helden Schaden bekommen, lassen sie Pakte mit Dunklem Elixier fallen, ähnlich wie der Grabstein Prozess. * Helden Ausrüstungen: Sammeln und anlegen von Stiefeln, Handschuhen, Helmen, Gürteln, Waffen, wie in vielen anderen Spielen. * Möglichkeit, Clanburg-Truppen einzeln zu setzen (Werden auf vorhandene Truppen addiert oder durch einen extra Bildschirm ausgewählt). * Neue Truppe die Armeegebäude bevorzugt angreift. Weitere Truppen Ideen, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind * Helden sollen Befehle (Schlafen/Bewachen) auch während der Regenerierung erhalten können. * Truppen die den Kampf überleben sollen wieder ins Armeelager zurückkehren. Truppenwünsche: * (Mechanisch) Kanone, Katapult, Ballista, Rambock, Minensuchboot, Piratenschiff, * (Einheiten) Zauberin, Cyclopen, Schurken, Orks, Attentäter, Bullenhitze, Berserker, dunkle Nacht Falke, Zauberer, Riesenspinne, Gespenst, Baby-Drachen, Phönix, Kavalleristen, Falke, Priester, Ninja, Hund, Luftschiff, Meisterschütze, Samurai, Wasserspeier, Greifen, Dämon, Geist, Teufel, Schlange und Schleimer. * (KOMBINATION) ** Maulwurf, gräbt unterirdische Tunnel. ** Allgemein - Angreifer können ein Gebäude als Ziel auswählen). ** Wolfreiter - Bogenschütze auf einem Wolf, Angriffe, Bogenschütze springt vom Wolf ab, wenn er stirbt. ** Fallschirmjäger - Springt von oben, kann überall landen und sofort weiter kämpfen. ** Klima basierte Ressourcen Einheiten. ** Gerät mit sowohl Fern- und Nahkampfangriffsfähigkeit. Kampfbezogene Ideen * Es ist keine Truppe bei Schlachtbeginn ausgewählt - verhindert das versehentliche Setzen von Truppen. * Verkleinern der Rathaus Beute als Strafe bei Rache - ursprüngliche Angreifer sollten mehr belohnt werden. * Das Wasser soll mit Schiffen, Wassertruppen und ähnlichem benutzt werden können. Weitere Kampfbezogene Ideen, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind * Bonus für X erfolgreiche Angriffe in Folge: Ressourcen, Boni, Truppen Modifikationen, Angriffs- oder Def.-Vorteile oder andere Vergünstigungen. * Möglichkeit seine Koboldmissionen Angriffe als Replay vorübergehend zu sichern. * Möglichkeit sich bei Online-Spielern und Spielern mit Schild zu rächen. * Möglichkeit eine Nachricht an einen Spieler nach einem Angriff zu senden. Ideen zu den Zaubersprüchen * Defensive Zauber, die mit einem bestimmten Radius, ähnlich wie bei Fallen, aktiviert werden. * Zauber sollen schönere Grafiken erhalten, zu hohe Verwechslungsgefahr! Weitere Zauberspruch bezogene Ideen, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind * Es sollte möglich sein, Zauber in eine Warteschlange zu tun, ähnlich wie bei Kasernen. * Bei einem Upgrade, sollte sich auch die Reichweite erhöhen. * Es sollte möglich sein, dass man vor dem Setzen des Zaubers, durch das gedrückt halten des Zaubers, den Radius sieht. Neue Zauber Ideen: * (VISION) Die Truppen sind unsichtbar und können nicht getroffen werde. Vgl. Frostzauber. * (ANGRIFF) langsam, Feuersturm, Bombe, Feuertornado, Meteorsturm * (Truppen) Dieser Zauber soll Truppen beschwören. * (GAME PLAY) - Extra Zeit Defensiv-Zauber Ideen (wenn sie implementiert werden): *Truppen sollen langsamer gemacht werden *Wut (Für Clanburg-Truppen) **Wut für die Verteidigung *Defensiver Blitz ähnlich zu den Blitzaubern im Angriff *Heilzauber für Clanburg-Truppen und Gebäude *Spiegelung (Mirror) / Beschädigung wird auf die Angreifer gespiegelt. Ideen zu den Fallen * Eine neue Falle, die dunkles Elixier kostet. Weitere Fallen bezogene Ideen, die noch nicht besprochen worden sind * Falle die sehr wenige Lager versteckt (1-3?), um den Inhalt vor dem Angreifer zu schützen. * Eine suchende Falle für Boden Truppen, ähnlich wie die Suchende Luftmine. * Versteckte Fallen, als Hindernis, Dekoration oder Gebäude. * Grabsteine werden zu Bomben. * Betäubungsfalle: Hält 15 Truppenkapazitäten für 2-3 Sekunden auf. Größere Variante bis zu 30 Truppenkapazitäten. Fallen Ideen: Burggraben, Blitzableiter, Teergruben, Lochfalle, Gift Sträucher, Lauffeuer, Felswand, Dekorationen (Hunde / Tiere), die die Feinde angreifen, die Fähigkeit, Poison Ivy an Wänden zu befestigen, klebrige Falle, Wein Falle hinzufügen, Elektroschocker, Vortex-, Gefrier / Permafrost, Zittern / Erdbeben Graphische Ausbesserungsmöglichkeiten *Ein Link erschaffen seine Angriffs- und Verteidigungsvideos mit Youtube. *Ein + Zeichen, dass neben den Bauarbeitern erscheint, um zu wissen, wie viel Zeit das jeweilige zu erbauende Gebäude noch benötigt. *Im Angriffsmodus ein “Zurück zum Dorf”-Button einführen. *Füge gewonnene Angriffe/Verteidigungen aus der Liga in die Clanübersicht ein. *Beim Verbesserungsschirm soll hinzugefügt werden, wie viele neue Warteschlangen Plätze hinzu kommen.  *Ein rotes Ausrufezeichen über einem Gebäude, wenn die Erfüllungen nicht gegeben sind, das jeweilige Gebäude zu upgraden.  *Beim Spenden von Truppen das Bild der Truppen zu ändern, wenn sie diverse Level erreicht haben.  *Verschiebe das Spenden Fenster, damit man die Truppen Anfrage lesen kann. Sonstige Ideen *Push-Benachrichtigungen bei einer vollen Clanburg. *Erweiterte Optionen beim Einstellen des Sounds, wie z.B. eine niedrig/mittel/hoch Leiste. Juwelen bezogene Ideen *Eine Belohnung für jeden Levelaufstieg in Form von Juwelen, oder zumindest alle 5/10 Level. *Eine Juwelen-Lotterie: Zahle eine bestimmte Anzahl an Juwelen, um möglicherweise mehr Juwelen zu erhalten. *Mehr Juwelen-Angebote im Shop. =Ausgeschlossene Ideen & Ideen die derzeit nicht aktiv bearbeitet werden= Häufig nachgefragte *Spenden- oder Handelsmöglichkeiten bei Edelsteinen und weiteren Ressourcen zwischen mehreren Spielern. *Ein Gebäude, das Gold, Elixier und Juwelen in eine gewünschte Ressource umwandeln lässt. *Upgrades an Bauarbeitern einzufügen (Dadurch entweder mehr Bauarbeiter oder 5% der Zeitabnahme) *Spielersuchfunktion *Online/Offline-Status bei Spielern einzufügen. *Ein Datum anzuzeigen, wann der Spieler das letzte Mal online war. *Den "Melden"-Knopf im Globalen Chat zu entfernen, da dieser oft ungerechtfertigt benutzt würde. Clanideen *Weitere Clananforderungen wie: Truppenlevel, Rathauslevel, Labor Level und Spielerlevel *Kurznachrichten eines Clanältesten besser unterstreichen und bemerkbar machen. *Eine Möglichkeit hinzuzufügen, abgelehnten Bewerben eine Nachricht zu schreiben, ähnlich wie Nachrichten, die man beim Rauschmeißen eines Mitglieds schreiben kann. *Einen separaten Bereich für einen Text, den nur Clanmitglieder sehen können (bspw. für Clanregeln). *Anführern und Vize-Anführern im Clan die Möglichkeit geben Nachrichten im Chat zu löschen. *Den Clan-Rang im Info-Bildschirm des Clans anzugeben (Anstatt immer bis unter die 200er Marke zu scrollen). *Möglichkeit zu verdeutlichen, von wem man in einen Clan eingeladen wurde. Wird im Chat ebenfalls angegeben (XX trat in den Clan ein und wurde von YY eingeladen). *Erhöhung der Clangröße (bis zu 100). *Separater Älterer und/oder (Vize-)Anführer Chat-Reiter im Clan. Defensivstrukturen zu verbessern *Fähigkeit, die Gebäude zu tarnen (die dann ähnlich des Verborgenen Teslas agieren würden). *Den X-Bogen durch normales oder dunkles Elixier für bessere Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten aufladen zu können. *Verteidigungen stapeln zu können (bspw. Tesla auf anderen Gebäuden zu stapeln, um sie noch mehr zu verstecken) *Zweistöckige Mauern einzubauen, sodass auch Schweinereiter erst einmal ein Loch in der Mauer finden müssen und Sprungzauber keine Wirkung hätten. *Die Radien der X-Bögen auf einmal sehen zu können. Sowohl die der Aktiven als auch Inaktiven. *Modifizierung der Clanburg wie bei Helden (Burg verteidigt oder nicht). *Automatische Truppenanfrage für die Clanburg, wenn eine Verteidigung gewonnen, kein Schild erzeugt und die Clantruppen jedoch aufgebraucht wurden. Andere Gebäude *Juwelenbohrer *Den Zauber der Magier in einem Labor zu verbessern. *Nicht nur ein Labor bauen, sondern die Möglichkeit haben, zwei zu bauen, oder in einem Labor zwei Entwicklungen gleichzeitig laufen zu haben. *Warteschlangen bei zu erbauenden Gebäuden einfügen. *Truppen weiter spezialisieren/modifizieren in den Punkten Geschwindigkeit, Ausrüstung und Angriff etc. *Doppeltippen auf zwei Gebäude, um ihre Positionen zu tauschen (müssen jedoch dieselbe Größe besitzen). *Fähigkeit, den Radius der Defensivgebäude auf einmal zu sehen, um die Abdeckung dieser zu überprüfen. *Sprengstoffhütte bauen, die das Dorf mit Fallen und Bomben versorgt. Truppen/Kaserne *Warteschlangen bestimmter Truppen zu speichern und diese zu wiederholen. *Eine Warteschlange bei Truppen einzublenden, die nach dem wieder einloggen in das Spiel eingeblendet wird, um den Spieler auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. *Gesamttrainingszeit über den Kasernen einzublenden. *Die Gesamtelixierkosten der Truppen in den Armeelagern anzuzeigen. *5x oder 10x Button, um eine noch schnellere Truppenausbildung zu ermöglichen. *In der Kaserne bei einer Warteschlange die Reihenfolge bestimmen zu können. *Heiler modifizieren, um auch Lufttruppen zu heilen. *"Troop carrier" (wie ein Trojanisches Pferd), das erst zerstört wird und dann die Truppen angreifen können. *Sehr viel mehr Helden (ein paar weitere Helden sind nicht ausgeschlossen, aber von JEDER Truppe einen Helden ist ausgeschlossen). *Selbsterstelltes Truppenklaster (eigener Slot für eine bestimmte Truppenzusammensetzung). *Das Truppenspenden in die Clankriegs-Clanburgen in die Spendenstatistik des Clans einzusetzen. Angriffe *Möglichkeit die Gegnersuche nach Ressourcen, Pokalen etc. filtern zu können. *Überlebende Angreifer einsammeln und sie der eigenen Clanburg, Armeelagern oder einem neuen Gebäude neu hinzufügen. *Bonus für dein Dorf, wenn der Angreifer dein Dorf überspringt. *Bessere und offensiveres Angriffs- und Verteidigungslogbuch mit Ressourcen- und Truppenverbrauch. *Kleinere Truppenmengen auch ins Rathaus einzuschleusen. *Den Unterpunkt "Vergeltung" im Clan teilen, damit ein Clanmitglied selber Vergeltung ausüben könnte. *Automatisches Reaktivieren der Fallen (wenn das Schild nach einem Angriff nicht aktiviert wurde). *Zauber entwickeln, der die Chancen auf einen Sieg bei einem Angriff erhöht. *Ein möglicher "Zurück"-Button, der ein versehentliches "Weiter"-klicken wiedergutmachen würde, sollte bei der Angriffssuche mehr kosten, bspw. doppelt so viel, wie "Weiter" kostet. *Einen Button beim Zauberspruch im Kampf einzuführen, der verhindert, dass aus Versehen der Zaubertrankbutton eingesetzt wird. **Nach Benutzung eines Zaubertranks eine kurze Sperre von ca. ein oder zwei Sekunden einzuführen. Grafik *Einen weiteren Tab im Clan zu erschaffen, der nur die Truppenanfragen anzeigt. *Beim „Vergeltung“-Button direkt anzuzeigen, ob derjenige angreifbar ist, oder nicht, ohne jedesmal darauf klicken zu müssen. *Möglichkeit, verschiedene Angriffe im Angriffs-/Verteidigungslog zu verstecken. *Die maximale Beute, die möglich gewesen wäre, in Relation zum tatsächlich Erbeuteten, im Angriffslog erscheinen zu lassen. *Wenn „Rache“ ausgeübt wurde, das prozentuale Verhältnis von Verlusten und Gewinnen angezeigt zu bekommen. *Statistik der gewonnenen Angriffe/Verteidigungen zu verbessern, um das Verhältnis zu verdeutlichen. Ein Beispiel: Angriffe: 38/12; Verteidigungen: 3/12 *Einen Zähler einzubauen, der anzeigt, wann der nächste Bauarbeiter frei wird, wenn alle anderen beschäftigt sind. *Während des Spiels beim iOS-Gerät die Batterieanzeige zu sehen. *Ein Upgrademenü einzuführen, das alle Gebäude auflistet, die geupgradet werden können. *Gebäude drehen zu können. *Einen Liga-Chat zu errichten. Sonstiges *Zurücksetzen oder Neustart bei seinem Dorf. *Dörfer zu bewerten. *Wiederholungen trotz einer Wartungspause ansehen zu können. *Möglichkeit Dorfanimationen auszuschalten, um Clash of Clans auch für ältere Geräte spielbar zu machen. *Eine Juwelenliste aufzuführen, für welche Zwecke sie benötigt wurden. *Eine weitere Bestätigung einzustellen, wenn man etwas mit Juwelen machen möchte. *Pflanzenforschung bei Hindernissen, um die Chancen zu erhöhen, Juwelen zu erhalten. *Weitere Ranglisten, die die Level der Rathäuser vergleichen. *Die Musik beim Spielen zu regulieren, oder eine Hintergrundmusik spielen lassen zu können. **Eventuelle Stummschaltung. *Push-Nachricht, wenn ein Held sich wieder regeneriert hat. *Push-Nachrichten mit spezifischen Sounds. *Minigames, die die Zeit beim Warten verringern kann. =Ideen, die bereits verwirklicht wurden= Clan und Clankriegsanpassungen *Clan-Unterstützungseinheiten: Entlassung der Truppen. *Anpassbare Clanflagge *Nummerierte Dörfer *Clan-Kriege *Mehr Clanränge (Vize-Anführer). *Anzahl der vorhandenen Clanburgtruppen wird über der Clanburg angezeigt. *Clanälteste können nur noch alle 20 Minuten Mitglieder rauswerfen. *24 Stunden-Verbot für denjenigen Spieler, der aus dem Clan gekickt oder abgelehnt wurde und wieder in den Clan sich einschleusen möchte. *Verbesserte Kampf-Teilen Funktion: Kommentarfunktion, der Button hat eine andere Farbe, Beute, etc. *Die Anzahl der Spenden im Clanchat angeben. *Nachricht im Chat, wenn jemand den Clan verlassen hat oder gebannt wurde. *Trophäenlimit für einen Clan einstellen. *Clansuche einfügen. *Die Möglichkeit etwas aus dem Angriffs- und Verteidigungslogbuch im Clan zu teilen. *Die Möglichkeit geben, nur spezifischen Spielern eine Truppenanforderung zu schicken (Benutzerdefinierte Nachricht mit Anfrage). *Eine globale Ignoriertaste für einen Spieler aus einem Clan. *Filterungen der Nachrichten im Clan (Nachrichten vor zwei Tagen löschen). *Den Text des Clanleiters zu vergrößern. *Die Möglichkeit einen Clan zu verlinken (ähnlich wie bei einer URL). Oft findet man Clans über die Suche nicht.  *Es sollen mehr Truppen auf einmal gespendet werden können. Auf das Dorf bezogene Ideen *Möglichkeit, Hindernisse zu entfernen, auch wenn die Arbeiter schon im Bearbeitungsmodus sind. *Einen Konstruktionsmodus einbauen, der das ganze Dorf verschwinden lässt und der Spieler die Möglichkeit hat, das gesamte Dorf wieder neu aufzubauen (gegebene Gebäude und Mauern werden in einer unteren Leiste zur Verfügung gestellt). **Die Möglichkeit mehrere Dörfer speichern zu können und diese einfach zu tauschen. *Separates Kriegsdorf. *Eine Reihe von Mauern drehen zu können oder sie zusammen zu verschieben. **Eine Reihe von mauern gleichzeitig zu verbessern. *Nur ein Armeelager aufstellen, anstelle vieler Einzelner. *Die eigenen Truppen bleiben erhalten, auch wenn das Armeelager zerstört wurde. *Während einer aktiven Forschung die Laborupgrades anzeigen. *Ein kleines Schild nach der Zerstörung seines eigenen Dorfes wird aktiviert. *Warteschlangen an der Kaserne einfügen und oberhalb der Kaserne anzeigen. *Möglichkeit, sein Dorf und Namen umzuändern. *Die Angriffsreichweite sollte auch während des Baus oder der Verbesserung sichtbar sein. Angriff & Verteidigung *Die Möglichkeit geben, die Fallen ebenfalls zu verbessern. *Die Taste "Kampf beenden" kleiner entwerfen, damit der Spieler nicht versehentlich diese aktiviert. *Man kann Errungenschaften nach Abschluss weiterhin begutachten. *Multi-Inferno *Frostzauber einführen *Heldenauren (Nebenstatistik der umgebenden Truppen) *Der Inferno-Turm wurde vom "Flamethrower"-Tower inspiriert. *Der Heiler sollte auf dem Lagerplatz weniger Platz verbrauchen. *Die Kasernen untereinander verlinken, sodass der Truppenaufbau schneller verläuft. *Ein Auto-Kampfende, sobald alle bislang benutzten Truppen auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben sind und immer noch sich Truppen im Inventar befinden. *Wenn Ballons zerstört werden, sollten diese bei ihrem Sturz auf den Boden einen letzten Schaden ausrichten. *Warnung bei einem vollbesetzten Armeelager. *Helden erstellen *Magier und Drachen verursachen Flächenschaden. *Warteschlangen einfügen beim Angreifen auf eine Burg. *Bei einem Angriff live dabei zu sein, um seine Burg neu ordnen zu können. Statistiken und Sonstiges *Sichtbare Statistiken und Profil eines Spielers wie im Spiel "Hay Day". *Einfügen von Informationen über die verfügbaren Beuteprozente im Kampf gegen andere Spieler. *Einen Pause-Button bei einer Wiederholung einfügen. *Gewonnene Angriffe/Verteidigungen sind in der Bestenliste sichtbar. *Geschwindigkeits-Button bei Replays in die rechte Ecke verfrachtet. *Hinzufügen von chinesischen Schriftzeichen im Spieler- oder Clannamen. *Das Entwerfen einer Statistik der aufgenommenen Truppen. *Schadensprozente im Verteidigungs- und Kampflogbuch angeben. *Verteidigungsvideos als Wiederholung anzeigen. *Eine Bestätigung bei einer Juwelennutzung. *Eine Trophäenanzeige einfügen, wie viel man bei einem Angriff verloren hat. *Trophäenlog- und Statistik einfügen, sowie auch die Kampfbilanzen. *Top Clans, Top-Spieler, Top-Liga und mein Clan in einem Tab verfassen. *Clanliste auf 200 erhöhen *Weiterhin im Globalen oder Clan-Chat erreichbar zu sein, auch wenn man gerade ein Dorf besucht. *Push-Benachrichtigungen bei einer vollen Zauberspruchfabrik. Hier geht's zum Original-Thread: Hier klicken! Supercells "Mögliche Updates" (muss übersetzt werden) Major Additions: * Dueling/challenge/simulator/sparring battle area * Clan villages = all clan members contribute, leaders control * Add more single player levels (permanent ones) - - - - - - - - - - * Add a featured temporary single player map - 1 per week/month/update on a rotating basis. * Add single player challenges/maps - beat with specific/limited troops or troop counts, all air, tier 1, etc * Add daily challenges for small rewards - win a raid, use 5 balloons, destroy 5x builders huts, misc stuff * Random event - meteorite lands in village - Dark Elixir to clear, enhanced experience/gem rewards Clan Related: * Way to designate sister/feeder/associated clans to link clan chat in a separate tab * Ability to sort clan info besides trophies: By Donation, level, position, league, etc * Raise troop donate limit from 5 to 6 (so 5 people can still fill lvl 5) or 10 troops per request * Remove clan join request from clan chat if they've joined another clan already * Troop Donations: Don't reset when leaving clans, have a running total, average per reset period * History button on clan app - see stats: Last x clans, time in, donations given/received, kicked/left, etc * Reduce leader message cooldown from 12 hours * Make kick/promote menu for leaders/elders to operate from names in clan chat as well as clan interface League Related: * Award resource bonuses for successful defense in addition to successful attack * Alter matchmaking to FIRST attempt to match within your league, then proceed outside if necessary Defensive Structure Related: * Add hidden tesla trigger radius circle (green perhaps) * Leave attack range circle on upgrading defensive building - to better plan when it's ready * Modify ammo to include variables: ex: every 5th cannon shot is a freeze ball, or 7th A.Tower projectile is a fire arrow, wiz towers alternate different spells. Different shots carry different attributes, whether slow, fire damage, extra damage to certain troops, etc. * Allow hidden tesla to absorb some/all lightning spell damage if revealed * Add an x-bow loaded with dark elixir or "Dark X-Bow" * Add "spires" which add on to defenses or provide an area effect to increase stats - - - - - - - - - - - - New defensive buildings: Ice Tower, dragon cave, poison dart tower, healing tower, spear tower Other Buildings Related: * Add decoy buildings that still get targeted by troops, but yield nothing (fake mine/cannon) - - - - - - - - - - * Increase Town Hall resource storage incrementally by level, perhaps 1/2/3/4/5/10/20/30/40/50k? * Dark Spell Factory for defensive spells - build with dark elixir * Add a boost option for builders (work at 4x speed for X number of hours) Other new building ideas: Tavern (to hire shady characters), hideout (camp for tavern folks), stables (for horseback units), Siege Factory (for siege weapons), Siege Camp (to house siege weapons) Troop Related: * When heroes get defeated, they drop packages of Dark Elixir similar to tombstone process * Hero gear: collect/equip boots/gloves/armor/helm/belt/weapon(s) items like many other games * Ability to select order CC troops deploy (Slide/rearrange icons in CC info screen for sequence?) * New troop that targets support buildings (non defenses or resource buildings) - - - - - - - - - - * Way to toggle hero guard/sleep while they're injured (button disappears) to set action after healed * Keep troops that survive a battle New Troops Type Requests: * (MECHANICAL) Cannon, catapult, ballista, trebuchet, battering ram, minesweeper, pirate ship * (UNITS) Ogre, assassin, scorcher, berserker, dark night hawk, sorcerer, sorceress, witch, cyclops, rogue, knight, elf, dead skeleton, war elephant, giant spider, wraith, baby dragon, phoenix, cavalry, falcon, priest, ninja, dog, blimp, marksman, samurai, gargoyle, gryphon, demon, ghost, serpent, slimer * (COMBINATION/UNIQUE) - Mole, digs underground - General - can focus attackers to a specific building - Wolf Rider - Archer on wolf, attacks until wolf perishes, then archer continues - Paratrooper - deployed from above, can land anywhere and continue fighting - Air based resource targeting unit - Unit with both ranged and melee attack capabilities Battle Related: * No default troop selected upon entering battle - avoid accidental battle starts * Remove/Reduce TH loot penalty on revenges - will make original attacker pick more wisely * Make use of the water with ships/water-related attacking/defending/units - - - - - - - - - - * Bonus for x wins in a row: Loot, bonuses, troop modifiers, att or def advantages, other random perks * Ability to save single player battle replays (and hence, also share) * Ability to revenge an online and/or shielded opponent * Ability to send message to player after raiding them Spell Related: * Add Defensive spells - placed with radius's just like other defs/traps - 1x1 with varying radius's * Make the spell colors/graphics more unique, wrong selection during battle due to similarities - - - - - - - - - - * When upgrading spells, include increased range, duration, etc not just primary stat * Click/Hold spells when deploying to display radius/range circle to move around - release to deploy * Ability to queue spells similar to barracks - next one produces, just doesn't get stored until room New spell ideas: * (VISION) Invisibility, smoke screen, shroud, * (ATTACK) Paralyze, slow, firestorm, bomb, fire tornado, meteor storm * (TROOPS) Revive, summon, flying, shape shifter/morph * (GAME PLAY) - Extra time, trap reveal, target specific building Defensive spell ideas (if implemented): slow, confuse, rage (for CC troops), rage (for defenses), def lightning, heal (for buildings or CC troops), Mirror/reflect damage back on attacker Trap Related: * Add a new trap that must be bought with Dark Elixir - - - - - - - - - - * Ambush/Foxhole trap - hidden storage for very few (1-3?) camp spaces of owner's troops for defense * Add a seeking/moving ground based trap similar to the air mines/bombs * Disguise traps as random building/obstacle/decoration * Convert tombstones to small traps/bombs - click on them, choose collect elixir or convert * Spring traps "launch" 15 spaces of troops OR stun for 2-3 seconds up to 30 spaces for hero/golem/pekka * Upgradable spring traps Other trap ideas: Moat, lightning rod, tar pits, pitfall, hole trap, poison shrubs, wildfire, rock wall, Decorations (dogs/animals) that attack enemies, ability to add poison ivy to walls, sticky trap, vine trap, stun, taser, vortex, freeze/permafrost, tremor/earthquake Graphical Interface Related: * Add a way to export battle replays to photo roll or youtube natively * Add a rewind button to the replays * Clicking on the "+" next to Builder icon/graphic brings up screen showing all builds/times/etc * When visiting villages via the battle log, have a "back to log" button besides just a back home button * Add the Attacks/Defenses Won stat (from Leagues) to clan view * Leave clan/global chat pane available while visiting clan/global villages * Enable double tapping - ex: Barracks=train screen, CC=request troops, spell fact=create spells * Add how many additional barracks queue spaces gained in the Upgrade to level x? barracks screen * Add a red ! on Upgrade tile if prerequisites are not met in addition to showing it inside the upgrade view * Add a popup URGING all users to link to Gamecenter (similar to the recent IAP pop-up) - - - - - - - - - - * Ability to hot link a village for clan to view - visit/invite/link options? - search not always possible * Update troop avatar pictures to correspond with level of troops (upgraded pics to match gameplay) * Move donate troops window over to doesn't cover custom donate text to read what they want Miscellaneous: * Add push notification Spell Factory full * Add push notification for Clan Castle full * Change music setting from on/off to allow multiple volume settings, ie low/medium/high or slider bar - - - - - - - - - - * Add a small gem reward at each level up, or even every 5 or 10 * Gem lottery- pay gems for a chance to win more * Additional price points for gem purchases Your suggestions do make a difference! The developers and moderators read every idea thread. These ideas are discussed and reported frequently within the staff and moderator circle. Some are interesting enough to be added to short-term to-do lists, some to long-term lists, some simply monitored to see if it fits a direction they want to go, and some are ruled out due to negatives overriding the positives or if they don't fit in the direction they want (or secretly can't say) the game is headed. YOUR direct input has led to numerous in-game changes such as: * Hero Icons show ability status in replays * Reduced Boost Prices * Reduced Obstacle Clear Times * Boost all button for buidling types * Visitors can see army camp troops * Boosting pause for Barracks, Heroes and Spell Factory * Troop/Hero Levels in Player Profile * More Clan Settings * Improved Clan Search * Clan Tags * Increased League and Clan War Win Bonuses at all levels * Skeleton/Witch Related Trap * Spell Ready Notification * Ability to queue/order spells individually instead of grouped by type * Dismiss troops from Clan Castle and Army Camps * Greatly reduced hero regen times * Ability to spend elixir or gold on walls * Add a pause button to the attack, defense and war replays * Clan War, Attack and Defense replays now show "Troops available" * Add ability to upgrade multiple walls at once (like rows) * Greatly reduced Valkyrie training times * Increase text space on leader messages * CW Enhancements: Separate war base layout, numbered villages, notice who started war, dismiss war CC troops * Clan Wars * Hero Auras (Passive addition to stats of surrounding troops) * Add more leadership roles - co-leaders * Number displays on clan castle to show space used vs having to click it, then hit info * Ability to remove obstacles while in edit mode * A multi-target building to simultaneously target multiple individual enemies on non-adjacent tiles * 24 hour ban on player to re-join clan after being kicked * Make surrender button smaller / move out of game play area - too many accidents * Ability to upgrade traps (as well as them staying where placed now and stats showing in-game) * Elder Kick cooldown time reduced to 20 minutes * Donation indicator in clan chat * Village construction mode - easier way to rearrange village, saved layouts * Update shared replays with different color button, comment field, loot, trophies, battle results, etc * Keep tracking loot / achievements after they are completed * Add info about available loot % possible with TH differences in-game * Cooldown for elder to boot players * Add viewable player stats/profile - similar to Hay Day's farm stats * Add a mute button to global (basically to hide chat of a player) * Ability to share replays within clan chat * Add the Attacks/Defenses Won stat (from Leagues) to leaderboard * The Freeze spell was taken directly from the sticky as the "Next spell" to be worked on * Move replay 1x 2x 4x button to right and off of playing field * Ability to request specific troop reinforcement types (Custom message with request) * The Inferno Tower was inspired by several requests for a "Flamethrower" tower * Reduce healer camp space, make more viable * Mark indicating center of playing grid (The plaque marking the center of the town) * Flip from one barracks to next (like one roadside stand to next in HD) so you can setup all quickly * Add Chinese localization * Attack battle log with replays * Add troops received to donation stats * Add leader messaging (Also the fix to unfilter messages 2 days after release was from feedback) * Don't auto-end battle once all normal troops perish if Clan Castle/Spells remain in inventory * When balloons are destroyed, they fall to the ground for 1 last little attack * Ability to rotate selected row of walls * Moving multiple wall pieces at once. * Splash damage with dragons and wizards * Show damage % in defense battle log * Show remaining lab upgrades during active research * Air Bombs * Army Camp full notification * Heroes * Troop donation statistics * White insert buffer lines showing while moving decorations * Defense replays * Army Camp troops survive if Army Camp destroyed while on defense * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan * Trophy limits on clan applications * Gem usage confirmation * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects * Many of the combat balances are due to user input * Matchmaking queue * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per camp * Barracks queue information * Clan Search * Global chat moderation * Trophies to be lost displaying in match screen * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match * Scroll to top of Top Clans, Top Players, League, and My Clan by tapping Tab (like clan/global chat) Lastly, before you post - please read this sticky: http://forum.supercell.net/showthrea...Before-Posting!!! Currently Ruled Out: Here are some amazing ideas that have been ruled out by the dev time for the time being. Posting these ideas will result in your thread being removed without notice! Frequently Requested: *Donating (or trading) resources or gems to (with) other players *An exchange building to convert between elixir, gold, dark elixir, or gems *Assign multiple builders to one build/upgrade *Upgradeable builders’ huts – lvl 2 huts for a 5% time decrease? *Player search function *Ability to change village name *Active/ Live “Online Status” examples: colored icons, on/off indicator, etc. *Indicate last online date *Remove the “Report” button/feature from global chat. Abused too often, and mute is better solution Clan Related: *Add other clan requirements to apply besides trophies, ex: Specific troop lvl, TH lvl, lab lvl, game lvl *Customizable clan flag *Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling *A large text area for clan rules that just the clan can see (separate from public clan description) *Leader (and co-leaders) ability to delete messages in chat *Modify clan msg of player joining with who invited player: xx joined clan, invited by xx *Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen – Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list *Increase clan size: 75 or 100 are most common requests * Separate Elder+ chat tab in-game Defensive Structure Related: *Ability to camouflage/purchase camouflage – (make AT appear as a barracks until within range) *Ability to load current x-bow with elixir or dark elixir for extra bonus of some sort *Stack def structures – ATs over walls, Teslas on top of barracks (truly hidden), etc. *Upgrade to 2-story walls that hog riders/jump spell can’t penetrate (maybe limit #) *Display both X-bow range circles at once for planning – different color on inactive one *Modify clan castle – toggle defend/not defend (like heroes) *Auto request CC troops in clan if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) Other Buildings Related: *Gem mines/drills *Wizard Laboratory to create/upgrade wizard projectiles/spells *Add a second laboratory or a second slot in current lab to do two researches at once *Queue upgrades/builds *Troop Armor Building. Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. *Swap buildings – drop one on the other, pop-up or double tap to swap if same size *Ability to turn on all def building radius circles at once to check coverage *Trap/Explosives hut to upgrade/build bigger ones Troop/Barracks Related: *Customize troop builds = to order, permanent productions, saved queues, etc. *Queue troop donation notices when offline – display when back online or new interface to see info after *Show total training time left above barracks *Show total elixir costs of troops sitting in army camps *5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing *Ability to rearrange barracks queued troops (ex: click/hold slide troop icon first in queue to the middle) *Modify healers to include healing air troops *Troop carrier (Trojan horse-like) it moves on its own until damaged, then troops pop out *Release a hero for every troop type (Some more may come eventually, but not EVERY troop) *Prepackaged troop clusters = similar to clan castle deployment, but you can load like 50 troop count in 4 different clusters to deploy on offense all at once. *Have clan war troop donations count towards donation statistics Battle Related: *Ability to filter matchmaking by resources or trophies available *Capture live attackers and have them reassigned to your own clan castle, army camps, or new structure *Bonus/award if attacker skips your village – partial payment to you on match fee *On Offensive Battle Summary include resource cost of troops/spells used *Ability to assign 5 or so of your own troops to defend Town Hall, same AI as CC, smaller radius *Ability to transfer a revenge to a clan member or public hitlist *Auto reset/repurchase traps if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) *Add a small chance to “Steal/Win/Replace” spells on an attack victory (suggest 3-star only) *Back button in matchmaking for accidental “Next” clicks – Perhaps cost double fee to return *Deactivate spell selection after casting to avoid multiple mis-casts, make user re-select if wanted *Add a 1-2 second spell casting cooldown to prevent unwanted multiple mis-casts Graphical Interface Related: *Separate tab in chat for troop requests *Revenge list indicate online/shielded or currently attackable without having to click each person’s button *Ability to hide certain attacks in battle logs *Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned *When revenge used – defense log includes original attack results (resources/trophies/%/stars) *Modify Att/Def Won stat to include losses as well, example: Attacks: 38/12 Defenses: 3/12 *Add comma or space at thousands space in ALL places: Upgrade buttons, spell/troop buttons, shop, etc. *Add a counter when all builders are busy to indicate when first one will be free *Allow iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game *Upgrade menu listing all things upgradable *Ability to turn on white buffer lines without moving building/decoration *Add a League Chat area Miscellaneous: *Resetting or restarting a specific village *Rate base feature *Keep replays through maintenance – increase from 4 to 6 or at least since last login *Add a setting to disable village animations to improve performance on older devices *Add gem use confirmation on all functions *Botany Research- Ups spawn rate of obstacles and/or increase in chance/# of gems when removing *Additional leaderboards based on TH level *Add ability to play background music while in game natively *Add push notification for Hero ready (healed/able to attack) *Log gem usage/gains in gamecenter (or ingame) so users can look to see where they went *Add an unmute option for accidental muting – or have a list showing all muted to pick certain unmutes *Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications *Add mini-games, something to occupy time